My Purple Hair Knight
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Lettuce is alone. Ichigo is protective of Lettuce and is dating Kisshu. Pai and Lettuce are now dating. When Kyo go's after Lettuce, will Pai save her? FINISHED!
1. Lettuce meets Pai

**Jazz: Welcome to my new story, My Purple Hair Knight!**

**Lettuce: W...Who will I paired with?**

**Jazz: Pai of course! Later on**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Lettuce was alone. Poor Lettuce.

Lettuce stared at the ground, Ichigo had Kisshu, Mint had Zakuro, Pudding had Taruto, Ryou had Keiichiro and they moved away! Except Ichigo and Kisshu.

Ichigo vowed to protect Lettuce, if she was ever in any danger. The Alien's, Yuki and Haru had left after they were defeated but there was still Chimera Animals.

Lettuce walked towards the school, with her green backpack slung over her shoulder. Ichigo and Kisshu came up behind her.

"Hey Lettuce-chan" Ichigo called.

Lettuce looked back and smiled softly. Kisshu had his arm wrapped around Ichigo's waist.

"Did you hear about the new boy?" Ichigo asked.

Lettuce shook her head, "No, I haven't"

"Moe said he was kicked out of school. They say he's a bad boy and no one can get him to calm down. I don't know why there sending him here" Ichigo said.

"Oh" Lettuce said softly, "I bet inside he's just as kind as everyone else but doesn't know how to show it!"

Ichigo smiled, "Your've got a heart of cold Lettuce-chan. I won't be surprised if it's you who calms him down"

Lettuce turned red, "I...I don't k...know what you mean" Lettuce stuttered.

Ichigo laughed softly, "C'mon let's go to class, Moe said he's in our class"

--

Pai, Honda Pai.

As soon as Lettuce saw him, her face went red. Ichigo saw Lettuce turn redand nudged her in the side, playfully.

Pai was wearing black pants and a white shirt, with his tie nearly undone. Pai looked at everyone glaring but when he saw Lettuce, his eyes seemed to soften very slightly.

"Class this is Honda Pai and he will be joining out class. Please make him feel welcome"

Most of the students looked at Pai, as if he was about to kill them.

"Honda-san you can sit next to...Midorikawa-san"

The sensei showed Pai where Lettuce sat and Pai nodded, walking towards Lettuce.

"Lettuce's bad boy get's to sit next to her! Lettuce's bad boy get's to sit next to her!" Ichigo chanted.

"Ichigo-chan!" Lettuce hissed, her face bright red.

"I'm no one's bad boy" Pai said, as he sat down next to Lettuce. Poor Lettuce looked like she could pass out from being so red.

Ichigo only smiled, _you may not be her bad boy yet but you soon will be._

_--_

Pai walked path, leading towards a big tree.

Students looked at Pai and backed away. Pai looked up and stopped. Lettuce sat on the grass, at the base of the tree, eating her lunch and she by herself.

_S...She looks lonely, maybe I should talk to her? _Pai throught, then shook his head. _Why should I care? She's just everyone else, uncaring and loud. But she looks...sad._

Pai started to walk again, towards Lettuce, when...

Ichigo and Kisshu jogged up to Lettuce and sat down, pulling out their lunch. A flicker of sadness appeared on Pai's face but quickly went.

Pai shoved his hands in his pocket's and turned around, walking away.

--

Lettuce walked out of the school and bumped into someone. Lettuce started to fall back and two strong arms shot towards Lettuce and grabbing her waist.

The person pulled Lettuce close, "You should be more careful"

Lettuce looked up, "So...sorry Kisshu-san"

Kisshu nodded and let go, "C'mon Ichigo-chan wants us to come round her's and watch some movie's"

Lettuce smiled and walked away with Kisshu.

--

Pai stared as they walked away.

_That bastard! How dare he touch her like that! Even if it was to stop her from falling. I would have helped her._

**--**

Lettuce clutched the pillow and screamed along with Ichigo, when Kong appeared.

Kisshu laughed, "C'mon it's not that bad"

Ichigo looked at Kisshu. "Yes it is!"

Kisshu smiled and they watched the rest of the movie.

--

Lettuce walked along the path and it was pitch black, the only light was the moonlight. Lettuce jumped, as there was a shout up ahead.

There was a group of people up ahead and Lettuce was shaking slight, from the fear.

_Should I turn around? _Lettuce wondered, but it was too late they had already seen her.

"Oooh! Look it's a pretty little girl!" One yelled.

They started to walked towards Lettuce. When the one, who had shouted, reached out to grab her waist. A dark firgue shot out from behind the car and stood in front of Lettuce.

Lettuce fell back, landing on her butt.

"Leave her alone" The dark firgue growled.

"Oh! Think your smart huh? We saw her first and she's ours"

"She's not yours! Now back off before the police come, i've already called them"

The man's eyes wdiened slight and he turned and ran, his friends following.

The firgue turned around and bent down in front of Lettuce.

"Why are you out alone?" The firgue asked.

Lettuce gasped slightly, his voice was so soft spoken!

"Well...I...ano.." Lettuce strammered.

The firgue shook his head, "C'mon lets get you home"

"W..Who are you?"

The boy tensed, "...Someone you know"

"I won't go unless you tell me who you are" Lettuce said firmly.

The boy sighed, "Pai"

"H...Honda-senpai!?" Lettuce squeaked, her face turning red.

Pai grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Lettuce fell forward, her head landing on Pai's chest. Lettuce blushed dark and quickly stepped back.

"C'mon it's late" Pai murmured, pulling Lettuce along.

--

They arrived at Lettuce's house about five minutes later. Lettuce stood on her doorstep, staring at the ground.

"Thank you Honda-senpai, for saving me"

"It's nothing" Pai muttered.

Lettuce looked shocked, "Oh but it is!"

Lettuce took a step towards Pai and bowed, "I must repay you Honda-senpai"

"Whatever" Pai muttered.

Lettuce smiled and turned around, "I'll see you at school"

"Yeah, yeah" Pai said, walking away.

Lettuce smiled, as she watched Pai walk away, _Honda-senpai..._

_--_

Lettuce sat at the table, telling Ichigo what happened.

"Wow" Ichigo said, "He must be falling in love with you! I mean, he wouldn't do it for anyone else!"

Pai walked into the room and heard them talking. Pai walked up to their table and looked at Ichigo and Lettuce.

"I do not love Midoirkawa-san. I only saved her because she's weak and if it happens again, i'll just leave her. I don't like her, got that?" Pai said walking away.

Ichigo's mouth dropped open, "T...That jerk!"

Ichigo looked at Lettuce and her eyes softened. Lettuce had gone pale and she was trembling. Tears started to run down her cheeks. Ichigo rushed forward, hugging Lettuce.

"Shh, shh" Ichigo whispered.

_Honda-senpai, you didn't mean that did you? Your not heartless. You wanna be kind but don't know how to show it, do you?_


	2. Sliver the Wolf

Jazz: Yay

**Jazz: Yay! Chapter two!**

**Kisshu: Must you be so loud?**

**Jazz: Yes! And I want to thank all everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

The moonlight lit up the lake, near the park. No one dared to go near that part, because of what was there.

A growl was heard and all wolves bowed down, to their master Kyo.

Kyo looked at them, as he walked past. Kyo stopped and sat down in front of the sliver wolf. The sliver wolf looked up slowly.

"Sliver," Kyo growled, "Your useless!"

Sliver bared his teeth and snarled. The other wolves backed away, making sure their young was safe. Kyo snarled back and lunged at Sliver. Kyo bit down hard on Sliver's leg. Sliver howled in pain and pulled his foot out of Kyo's grasp.

Sliver jumped towards Kyo, but Kyo was too fast. Kyo spun around and sank his teeth into Sliver's shoulder. Sliver yelped and Kyo shook his head, throwing Sliver around.

Kyo let go and Sliver flew through the air and landed on his side. Kyo walked up to him and sat down.

"Sliver, don't come back, until you think your stronger!" Kyo barked.

Sliver stood up and slowly limped away.

--

Lettuce hummed softly, as she walked back from the pack. Lettuce giggled to herself, as she remembered when Kisshu was chased by a little kitten.

Lettuce was walking past an ally way, when a shape of a very big dog stepped out in front of her. Lettuce stopped and gasped. The wolf looked up at Lettuce and whimpered, his shoulder hurt so much!

Lettuce spotted his wound and walked up to his slowly, while whispering softly. Lettuce gently placed her hand on his shoulder, the wound was deep. Lettuce placed her hand on his head and smiled softly.

"C'mon Wolfie, I'll clean ya wound,"

Sliver stepped forward slowly, while Lettuce let him take his time.

--

Lettuce opened her door and Sliver slowly limped in, looking around. Lettuce walked ahead to get some blankets. Lettuce put the fire on and laid the blanket in front of the fire. Sliver slowly walked up to Lettuce.

Lettuce wrapped her arms around Sliver's stomach gently and helped him lie down slowly. Lettuce placed the other blanket over Sliver but didn't cover his shoulder. Lettuce stood up and walked out of the room.

Lettuce came back a few minutes later, holding an bucket of hot water, cream, a towel and some bandages. Lettuce kneeled down and dipped the towel in the hot water.

"This might hurt a little," Lettuce murmured softly.

Lettuce gently pressed the towel against Sliver's wound. Sliver snarled slightly and flinched. Lettuce gently wiped the rest of the blood off of his shoulder and gently rubbed some cream on his wound. When Lettuce was done, rubbing the cream on Sliver's wound, Lettuce bandaged his shoulder up.

Lettuce smiled softly and stood up. Lettuce walked out of the room again, coming back with some meat and water.

Sliver licked his lips and tried to stand. Lettuce pushed him down gently.

"No, you must rest," Lettuce whispered.

Sliver rolled onto his stomach and Lettuce placed the food and drink in front of him. Sliver bent his head and sniffed the meat, before sinking his teeth into it and growled. Lettuce chuckled softly and stood up.

"I need to do my homework, ok? Bark if ya need me," Lettuce said walking out of the room.

Sliver watched as Lettuce walked out of the room, _that's strange, she's not scared of me._

--

Lettuce put her pen down and smiled, _finally I've finished._

There was a pawing at her door. Lettuce stood up and slowly walked up to her door, picking up the pepper spray, forgetting she had a wolf in her house.

Lettuce opened the door and held up the pepper spray, Sliver titled his head and whimpered.

"Sorry Wolfie," Lettuce whispered.

Sliver limped into her room and climbed on her bed. Lettuce giggled softly and went downstairs, to make sure everything was locked and turned off.

Lettuce lay in her bed, wearing her green pyjamas, with little kiwi's on them, snuggled up to a pure wild wolf, yep life was good.

Lettuce smiled and buried her face in Sliver's fur. Sliver gently licked Lettuce's cheek and Lettuce only grinned more.

"Goodnight Wolfie," Lettuce murmured, now half asleep. Sliver barked quietly, in his way of saying goodnight.

Lettuce fell asleep, with Sliver beside her.

**Jazz: End for now!**

**Kisshu: Why wasn't I in this chapter?**

**Jazz: Sorry, you'll be in next chapter. Oh and I want to thank everyone who reviewed! **

**Sliver: -barks-**

**Ichigo: Sliver said review please**


	3. Pai's Secert Exposed

**Jazz: Another update! Am I updating too fast?**

**Sliver: -barks-**

**Jazz: -grins- Don't worry there'll find out who you really are in this chapter**

**Ichigo: Your giving it away**

**Jazz: Oh! I am aren't I? Oh well**

**Kisshu: At least I'm in this chapter!**

**Jazz: This chapter might be a shock to all my lovely reviewers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Lettuce ran around the house, grabbing her school stuff. _I'm gonna be late!_

Upon waking up, Lettuce was a bit sad to find, Sliver had left. Then when she looked at the clock, her eyes went big.

Lettuce grabbed her keys and rushed out of the house, slamming the door shut. Lettuce ran along the street, panting.

Lettuce saw the school gates up ahead and she smiled, then her smile faded. _NOO! The gates are shutting!!_

--

Pai walked along the hallway, students ran into the claas, when they saw him. Pai sighed, _my shoulder still hurts badly. _

Pai looked down at his wrist, a bandage wrapped around his wrist.

BANG!

Pai fell forward, falling to his side, his shoulder hitting the ground hard.

"Kuso!" Pai cursed.

Pai stood up, his shoulder now throbbing more and turned to yell at the person.

"I…I'm so sorry!" Lettuce exclaimed.

Pai sighed, "You should be more careful Midorikawa-san, you could get hurt,"

A blush appeared on Lettuce's cheeks and Pai suddenly realized what he said. _Baka! Baka! You shouldn't say that! She's uncaring like everyone else! She wants to kill us, like the rest of them!_

"T…Thank you, H…Honda-senpai," Lettuce stuttered.

"Hey! Lettuce-chan, if you don't hurry to class your'll be late!" Ichigo called, walking up to them with Kisshu,

Lettuce looked up, "Ano….hai!," Lettuce turned to Pai, "Do you want to walk with us, Honda-senpai?"

"I think he's busy Lettuce," Kisshu said.

"No, I'll come," Pai murmured.

Lettuce smiled and took hold of Pai's hand, Pai blushed slightly and flinched. Kisshu and Ichigo walked away. Lettuce dropped Pai's hand and looked up at him.

"What's the matter, Honda-senpai?" Lettuce asked quietly.

Pai looked down at Lettuce, "Nothing," Pai muttered, walking past Lettuce.

"H….Hey! Honda-senpai, I…I thought you was gonna walk with me,"

Pai looked back, "Yeah? Well I changed my mind"

Lettuce sighed sadly, "I….I was looking forward to getting to walk with you," Lettuce whispered, her bottom lip trembling.

Pai stopped, _great she's gonna cry, because of you shitface._

Pai turned around and Lettuce was now, rubbing her eyes.

"H…Hey, don't cry," Pai said softly, "I…I'll walk with you"

Lettuce's head snapped up and she was smiling happily. Pai stared at her, _she tricked me?!_

Lettuce walked up to Pai, _I know something's wrong and I'll find out Honda-senpai, I'll follow you out of school. _

Lettuce picked up Pai's hand again and smiled shyly, "Ready?"

Pai smiled slightly, "Hai"

_Sure, she tricked me but she is sweet. I wonder….what would she do, if I told her my secret._

--

Lettuce stood near the tree, looking for Pai. Finally she spotted him. Lettuce smiled and walked up to Pai.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me, Honda-senpai?" Lettuce asked shyly. Pai looked at Lettuce and nodded slightly. Delighted Lettuce grabbed his hand and pulled him to the tree, while students watched the pair thinking, _she's not scared of him!?_

Lettuce sat down on the grass and patted the grass, with a sigh Pai sat down. Lettuce smiled and looked at him, but her eyes spotted something else.

On his shoulder, blood was weeping through.

"Ano….Honda-sanpai" Lettuce whispered, Pai looked at her and nodded. Lettuce pointed to his shoulder. Pai frowned and looked at his shoulder.

"Oh…the blood's seeped through the bandage" Pai murmured.

Lettuce pulled a clean bandage out of her bag, "L…Let me change your bandage" Lettuce said, more like an order, while blushing.

Pai looked at Lettuce and sighed, Pai pulled his shirt off and Lettuce blushed darker, _h…he's quiet hot, NO! Bad Lettuce, you shouldn't be thinking that! _

Lettuce slowly undone the bandage and stared at his wound, a deep bite mark.

"Ano….Honda-senpai…did a…a dog bite you?" Lettuce asked quietly.

Pai's eyes widened slight, _kuso! I forget about that!_

Lettuce looked down at his wrist, "Let me see your wrist" Lettuce said firmly.

Pai pulled the bandage off and there it was again, two deep bite marks.

Lettuce pulled some cream out of her bag and gently rubbed it in Pai's wound. When she was done, she wrapped them back in an bandage. Lettuce put the stuff away and then looked at Pai.

"You should be careful Honda-senpai,"

Pai nodded slightly, "I know,"

Growl!

Lettuce looked at the bush. Pai looked at the bush and narrowed his eyes. Lettuce started shaking.

"H…Honda-senpai, t…theirs something t…there," Lettuce stuttered.

"Midorikawa-san…" Pai murmured softly, leaning forward and pulling Lettuce close. Pai looked at the bush glaring, hoping _he _would get the message. Lettuce blushed darkly.

"H…Honda-senpai," Lettuce stuttered.

"Shhh, shhh," Pai murmured.

Lettuce relaxed and snuggled up to Pai, forgetting he didn't have a shirt on.

--

The moon was out and it was gonna be a full moon. Two figures in the park, one heading towards the lake and the other quietly following the other.

Lettuce was shocked slightly, when Pai started to walk towards the lake but still followed him.

Lettuce tried her best to be quiet and just hoped Pai wouldn't hear her. Pai walked towards a big rock, the top half pointing towards the moon. Lettuce kneeled down beside the bush and watched as Pai, climbed onto the rock and stood near the tip of the rock, staring up at the moon.

As the full moon appeared, something happened that would change Lettuce's life forever.

Pai started to howl at the room. His teeth started to grow canine size and long claws, started to grow on his fingertips. Pai howled louder, through his true canine teeth and his shirt and pants ripped. Pai started to change to the shape of a very big dog and sliver fur started to grow on his body.

After a minute the transformation was done. It hit Lettuce in the head, like a speeding train, _Honda-senpai was the wolf I looked after last night!_

Lettuce stumbled backwards, "Honda-senpai?!"

Pai turned to looked at her and his eyes widened.

**

* * *

****Jazz: End for now! Hehe, I bet that was a bit of a shock, wasn't it?**

**Lettuce: Me….Honda-senpai….hugged…..shirtless –faints from being so red-**

**Jazz: Pai! Help Lettuce**

**Pai: Ok –takes Lettuce away-**

**Jazz: I hoped you enjoyed the Lettuce/Pai bit**

**Kisshu: Review please, so Jazz will update faster and you'll read about me and koneko-chan making out**

**Ichigo: -blushes- Shut up Kisshu!**

**Jazz: Aww, yeah just like Kisshu said, review please but he won't be making out with Ichigo….yet**

**Kisshu: Heyyy! Your promised!**

**Jazz: Hehe, I better run –runs away-**

**Ichigo: -sweatsrops- Just as they said, review please. Oh and thanks for everyone who reviwed **


	4. It'll be between us

**Jazz: I'm so happy!**

**Lettuce: Why are you so happy Jazz-san?**

**Jazz: -holds up book- I finally got book 3 of Fruits Baskets! Oh! Pai is a upper classman to Lettuce incase you didn't know and thank you, Naoki Tsunari for telling me that**

**Kisshu: -crosses his arms- How boring! Isn't there something better you can say like….Kisshu just made out with Ichigo!**

**Jazz: -smirks- No**

**Kisshu: -pouts and looks away-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did, Pai and Lettuce would have kissed.**

* * *

Lettuce and Pai stared at each other frozen in place. Lettuce took a small step forward.

"H…Honda-senpai." Lettuce whispered.

Pai quickly snapped back to his senses and jumped off the rock. Pai bolted towards the forest. Lettuce took a step forward, then sprinted after Pai.

"Honda-senpai!" Lettuce yelled.

_She saw me! She saw me! SHE SAW ME!!_ Pai yelled at himself. Pai gathered himself and leaped over the rock. Pai landed and pushed himself faster, stretching his legs out.

Pai ignored Lettuce's yells. Pai wasn't looking where he was going and trod on the glass. Pai yelped but kept on running.

Lettuce forced herself to run faster, when she heard Pai yelp. Lettuce quickly climbed over the rock and started running again, when she landed.

Pai ran out of the forest and he kept running. Pai skidded to a stop, when he saw the edge of the cliff. Pai stopped and looked around.

Pai sat down and held up his paw. Pai started to clean his wound, when Lettuce ran out of the forest panting. Pai quickly stood up and got ready to run.

"Wait! Please Honda-senpai, I…wanna talk to you." Lettuce begged.

Pai paused, his heart started to ache when Lettuce begged him to stop. Pai sat down and looked at Lettuce.

Lettuce walked over slowly, not wanting Pai to run. Lettuce stood in front of Pai then, dropped down to her knees.

There was a clap of thunder overhead and it started to pour down with rain. Lettuce looked up slowly and looked in Pai's wolf eyes.

Lettuce reached out and laid her hand on Pai's neck. Lettuce smiled softly.

"H…Honda-senpai." Lettuce started softly, "W…When I first saw you, in your wolf form, I thought, _such a handsome wolf. _When you came with me, I was so happy."

Lettuce looked up at Pai again, her hair sticking to her sweet face.

"You always looked so lonely at school and I was delighted when you had lunch with me. Why? Why do you push everyone away but…me?" Lettuce asked, even through he wouldn't answer.

Pai looked down, his face growning hot. Pai suddenly looked up when, he felt Lettuce wrap her arms around his neck and hold herself close to him.

Lettuce started to sob in his fur.

The clouds blocked the moon and Pai felt himself turning back into his human form. Lettuce was too busy crying to notice Pai turn back.

Pai wrapped his arms around her body. Pai leaned down towards her ear.

"I…never pushed you away because you was different from others, you are so…sweet, beautiful and caring." Pai murmured softly in her ear.

Lettuce slowly looked up at Pai, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Honda-senpai."

"Yes?"

"D…Do you really mean that?" Lettuce whispered.

Pai nodded, "Yes and I to say this ever since I first laid eyes on you."

"W…What's t-that?" Lettuce stuttered, her face getting redder when she noticed Pai's face getting closer to hers.

"I love you." Pai murmured, then pressed his lips against Lettuce's.

Lettuce's eyes shot open, then she slowly closed them. Pai felt his heart skip, when Lettuce kissed him back softly.

They pulled away slowly after a few minutes, panting slightly. Pai leaned his forehead against Lettuce's taking in her sweet scent.

There was a clap over thunder above them. Pai looked up then back down at Lettuce.

"We should get home." Pai said grinning.

Lettuce nodded, "Hai, w-will you stay at mine, H-Honda-senpai?" Lettuce stammered.

Pai chuckled softly, "Lettuce-san, you don't have to call me that, if we're going out."

Lettuce quickly looked up at Pai, her face red.

"A…Are we?" Lettuce squeaked.

"If you want to be my girlfriend?"

Lettuce nodded, her cheeks getting redder. Pai smiled softly and stood up. Pai took Lettuce's hand and pulled her up gently.

When Lettuce stood up, she fell forward and her face landed on Pai's bare…hot…sexy chest. Lettuce blushed darker, if that was possible. Lettuce quickly stepped back and looked down.

"C'mon Lettuce-san." Pai said chucking.

Pai gave Lettuce's hand a squeeze and they started to walk back to her's.

An very angry wolf stepped out of the shadow, _I'm disgusted in you Sliver, falling in love with an human!_

Kyo stepped back into the shadows, growling.

--

Pai lay in Lettuce's bed, propped up against the pillow. Pai smiled slightly, as Lettuce walked around the room in her green PJ's with little kiw's on them. Lettuce looked up at Pai and blushed.

"C'mon, I won't do anything."

Lettuce's face heated up again and Pai chuckled.

Lettuce walked to her side of the bed and climbed in beside Pai, her blush never leaving her face. Lettuce let out a small squeal, when Pai wrapped his arms around Lettuce's waist.

Pai pulled Lettuce close to him and Lettuce laid her head on Pai's hot chest. Pai looked at Lettuce and she snuggled closer to him.

Pai smiled lightly and placed an small kiss on Lettuce's forehead. Lettuce laid her arm on Pai's waist and closed her eyes.

"Nighty Night Pai-senpai." Lettuce whispered.

Pai smiled softly, at how kawaii Lettuce sounded.

Pai closed his eyes, "Goodnight Lettuce-san."

**

* * *

****Jazz: Another chapter finished! –cheers-**

**Kisshu: I think you went a bit overboard**

**Jazz: -frowns- What do you mean by that?**

**Kisshu: Look back '**_Pai's bare…hot…sexy chest_'

**Jazz: But it's true! Right Lettuce onee-chan?**

**Lettuce: -turns red-**

**Pai: Review please –looks at Lettuce- Hey Lettuce-san, wanna go to the movies?**

**Lettuce: -blushes harder- S..Sure –walks away with Pai-**

**Jazz: Aww so kawaii!**

**Ichigo: Don't forget to review**


	5. Lettuce meet's Kyo for the first time

**Jazz: New chapter at last! Sorry if it's late**

**Lettuce: What's happening in this chapter?**

**Jazz: -smirks- Pai gets angey! I want to thank Safaia Bara for the idea**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Upon morning, Lettuce found herself tangled up in the covers and snuggled up to her new boyfriend. She opened her eyes and looked up at Pai, grinning.

"Good morning Honda-kun." Lettuce murmured softly.

Pai smiled slightly and wrapped one arm around Lettuce's waist. Lettuce smiled in pure bliss and pushed herself up. Pai bent his head and their lips met. Lettuce found herself melting under Pai's touch and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pai wrapped his other arm around Lettuce gently and pulled her closer.

They slowly pulled away, when Lettuce's clock went off. Lettuce sighed softly.

"We better get dressed and ready for school." Lettuce whispered.

Pai nodded and slipped his arm under Lettuce's legs. He stood up and Lettuce blushed. Pai chuckled and then placed Lettuce back down.

"I'll get your clothes, ne?" Pai asked, already walking to her draw.

"Iie, wai-" It was too late.

Pai turned to Lettuce, holding up a black lacy bra. Lettuce blushed darkly and looked at the floor.

"T-That was before I was shy!" Lettuce stuttered, while lying.

Pai grinned and crossed his arms, "Your not a very good at lying Lettuce."

Lettuce blushed darker, "My mum got me then before she died."

Pai's eyes softened, "Lettuce...I'm so sorry."

Lettuce shook her head, "It's alright, I'm over it now."

Lettuce stood up and giggled, "As for you, you can get out, so I can get dressed."

"Nani? I was hoping we could get dressed together." Pai said, smirking.

Lettuce's face expoled bright red, "Out now!"

Pai sighed and grabbed his clothes, then walked out. Lettuce shut the door and sighed. She grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed.

--

Lettuce opened her bedroom door and Pai stood there grinning.

"By any chance, are you wearing that lacy bra?" Pai asked. Lettuce blushed, yet again and Pai chuckled. Pai grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"C'mon Lettuce, we need to get to school."

**-LUNCHTIME-  
**  
Ichigo walked up to Lettuce and Pai with a clipborad in her hands, Kisshu followed after her.

"So it's time," Ichigo started, looking at Pai mostly, "You two are dating."

Pai nodded, "Hai and we're very happy."

"I'm gonna have to ask you some stuff, if your dating Lettuce, she's very important to me and I don't wanna lose her again."

"Fine."

"Right, you must be kind to Lettuce at all times, got it?"

Pai nodded, "Hai."

"Two; what would you do if a boy hit on Lettuce?"

"I woud beat the shit out of them."

"Three; when you french kiss Lettuce, would you... force your tounge in or gently ease her mouth open and slip your tounge inside?"

Lettuce blushed darkly and Pai's cheeks turned light pink, "The second one."

"Good, good. Four; if you and Lettuce done something that took place on her bed and she got pregnant because of it, would you... leave her and find yourself with a black eye from me or look after her and the baby when it's born?"

"I would look after her and the baby." Pai stated.

"Good, Lettuce is now yours, but you must take good care of her."

Ichigo turned to Lettuce and hugged her, "You've got to learn to choose yourself now, good luck." Ichigo said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ichigo-san, it's not like I'm leaving."

Ichigo nodded, "I know but it feels like it."

Pai looked at Ichigo, Geez, it's as if i'm getting married to Lettuce.

About five minutes after Ichigo and Kisshu left, a boy walked up to Lettuce.  
Pai growled lowly.

The boy looked at Lettuce and smiled, "Hey, do you wanna come back to my place?"

Lettuce shook her head, "No sorry, Tajki-san but I'm dating Honda-kun."

Tajki growled, "Leave him!"

"I believe Lettuce answered you, so fuck off" Pai snarled.

Tajki turned to face Pai, "You think your so smart don't you? Wel-

Tajki fell flat to the ground, as Pai punched him in the face. Pai took hold of Lettuce's arm and led her away.

--

Lettuce walked along the path, giggling. Pai had asked Lettuce to meet him at the cliff top. Lettuce walked through the shortcut and passed the big rock.

_Growl!_

Lettuce jumped and looked to her side. A firgue jumped out in front of her. Lettuce looked up and gasped.

Kyo, stood in front of her snarling. Lettuce took a step back and Kyo took a step forward. Lettuce found her back to a tree.

Kyo smiled in a evil way and lunged at Lettuce.

"PAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Lettuce screamed, using Pai's first name for the first time.

* * *

**Jazz: Will Pai save her in time or will Kyo attack her?**

**Kisshu: -yawm- You really should think about making a story about me and koneko-chan**

**Jazz: I uploaded two slideshows on my youtube channel yes! I think this chappie is kinda crap**

**Ichigo: Review please**


	6. The Return of Mew Ichigo and Mew Lettuce

**Jazz: When Pai is in his wolf form, i'll be calling him Sliver, it makes it easier for me...somehow**

**Ichigo: Will I be in this chappie?**

**Jazz: Yes! You play a special role and Lettuce can understand Pai even in his wolf form**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Just as Kyo was gonna bite into Lettuce's arm, a sliver figure appeared and jumped at Kyo, knocking him to the ground. The sliver figure stood in front of Lettuce, panting from running. Lettuce gasped softly.

"Honda-kun."

Sliver turned his head to look at Lettuce and nodded, "Hai, Lettuce-san, I'm here." Sliver said softly.

Kyo stood up and leaped towards Sliver, "Honda-kun!" Lettuce yelped.

Sliver quickly looked back and leaped towards Kyo. Sliver quickly bit Kyo's shoulder, as he ran past. Kyo yelped and realized Lettuce was right in front of him. To Sliver's horror, Kyo quickly bit down hard on Lettuce's arm. She screamed in pain, as Kyo dragged her down to the floor.

"Hey Kyo!" Sliver yelled, "You're a loser!"

Kyo let go of Lettuce's arm and quickly ran towards Sliver, growling. Lettuce stood up and held her wounded arm close. Sliver started to run towards the cliff, Kyo following close behind. Lettuce ran after them, her arm throbbing; but Pai was in danger. Lettuce leaped over the small log and they ran into the clearing, the edge of the cliff near by.

Sliver stopped running and then faced Kyo. Kyo looked back, showing his teeth. Sliver growled and they stalked around, death auras appearing around them. Blood seeped though Lettuce's fingers from the wound in her arm.

"Why are you protecting her?! She's just a human!" Kyo snarled.

"She's more then that! I'll protect her to my death!" Sliver growled.

"Have it your way, then!" Kyo snapped, leaping towards Sliver.

Sliver dodged, by going up on his back legs, then spinning around and sinking his teeth in Kyo's side. Kyo held the scream in and pulled himself out of Sliver's grasp. They were both panting slightly; but Sliver wasn't ready to give up.

They ran towards each other, fire in their eyes and at the last minute, they both jumped into the air. Sliver raised his head and looked at Kyo. They landed on the ground, then dived at each other. Lettuce could only watch in horror, snapping of teeth were heard and so was yelping and growling.

They were still at it ten minutes later. Sliver had a deep wound on his shoulder, blood ran down his back leg and he had pucture marks on his neck. Kyo had lost half of his ear and chucks of his fur were missing, his wounds along his back and shoulder. Sliver seemed to be winning at the minute.

Kyo looked behind Sliver and noticed he was standiing on the edge of the cliff, if Sliver fell, he would die, there was sharp rocks and water down there. Kyo ran forward and barged in Sliver. knocking him back. Lettuce's eyes widened, as Sliver lost his footing and fell.

"NOOOOOOO!" Lettuce screamed, running forward and grabbing her hidden pendent from her around neck and kissing it.

Mew Lettuce, landed and it felt strange being in her Mew form again. Mew Lettuce collasped to her knees, when she saw it was to late, Pai was gone. Mew Lettuce started sobbing and she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Though her tears, she saw a pink blur land near her. Mew Lettuce wiped her tears away and Mew Ichigo stood there, in her arms was Sliver.

"I just made it in time." Mew Ichigo said, then laid Sliver down gently. Mew Lettuce rushed up to Sliver.

"Honda-kun." Lettuce whispered.

Sliver raised his head to look at Lettuce. Lettuce gently stroked his cheek and stood up. Kisshu ran up behind them.

"You two go and defeat him, I'll stay with Pai." Kisshu said.

The two Mews nodded and ran towards Kyo.

Three wolves on each side of Kyo stepped out and then two Mews stared at them, in shock. Mew Ichigo got her weapon out.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Mew Ichigo yelled.

The wolves dodged and ran towards them. Mew Ichigo's neko ears laid flat on her head and she quickly turned and ran.

"Nya! Nyaaaa!" Mew Ichigo screamed, running around. Mew Lettuce got her weapons out.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

Lettuce's attack knocked one down and then Kyo ran towards Lettuce. Mew Lettuce stepped back and then took a another step back. She suddenly found herself standing on nothing and when she looked down, she saw the pointed sharp rocks and the water, hitting against the cliff roughly.

Lettuce screamed, as she fell down towards the water.

* * *

**Jazz: Poor onee-chan...**

**Mew Ichigo: Yay, i'm back!**

**Jazz: Yay! **

**Kisshu: Review please**


	7. Have Faith

**Jazz: I'm so bored!!**

**Kisshu: Well un-bored yourself**

**Jazz: How do I do that?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

A hand shot out and grabbed Lettuce's wrist. She looked up into the eyes of her beloved boyfriend. Pai looked back at her, and smiled. Tears appeared in Lettuce's eyes and she smiled.

"Honda-kun."

Lettuce let out a yelp, as Pai slipped. Pai grabbed Lettuce's waist and brought her in close. Lettuce looked down and curled herself around Pai.

"I love you Lettuce-san." Pai whispered.

Lettuce let out a sob and buried her face in Pai's chest, "I love you too, Honda-kun."

Lettuce looked down again, the rocks getting closer. She let out a gasp as she reazlied, Pai was gonna hit agenst the rock. Lettuce moved slightly, taking the blow. Pai was confused, then he understood.

"Lettuce-san... No!"

It was too late. Lettuce hit against the rock, and Pai flinched as he heard  
a snap coming from Lettuce's arm. They fell from the rock and landed in the water. Pai came back up gasping for air. Pai looked around, then tightened his grip on Lettuce and started to swim towards the beach.

--

Ichigo screamed as Kyo jumped at her. Ichigo dodged and swung her foot at Kyo. Kyo fell and landed half on the cliff. He dug his claws in, holding himself. Kyo looked down at the water and then looked at Ichigo.

"Please." Kyo begged, "I won't harm you, if you save me."

Ichigo shook her head, tears falling from her pink eyes, "Iie."

Kishu came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Ichigo turned and started to sob into Kishu's shirt.

Kyo let out a yelp as he fell.

--

Pai grunted, as he pulled Lettuce onto the beach. He pulled her away from the water and then he collasped beside her. Pai wrapped his arms around Lettuce and held her close.

Pai hid his face in her hair and closed his eyes.

"PAI!! LETTUCE!!"

Ichigo ran up beside Pai and Kishu got beside Lettuce. Kishu pulled his phone out and dialed 999. Kish spoke to the person and then nodded. He hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

"W-What did they say?" Pai asked weakly.

Ichigo ran her fingers though Pai's hair, "Shh. Shh, Pai." Ichigo soothed.

Kishu looked at Ichigo, "They said, don't move her and someone will be here soon."

Ichigo nodded and then bit her lip. Kisshu held Ichigo close and sat down. Pai passed out after five minutes and then the ambulance came, driving across the beach. Ichigo and Kishu stood up and paramedics got out. They pulled out a stretcher and then lifted Lettuce on it carefully, then did the same to Pai.

One of the paramedics helped Kishu and Ichigo in, then put Lettuce and Pai in the ambulance. They quickly drove off the beach, heading towards the hospital.

--

The paramedics rushed Pai and Lettuce in, followed by an upset and worried Ichigo. Kishu and Ichigo were forced to wait in the waiting room. Ichigo paced around the room, upest and worried.

"What if? What if they don't make it!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Kishu stood up and held Ichigo close, "Ichigo, Lettuce is a strong girl and Pai won't let himself or Lettuce die. Have faith."

Ichigo nodded, "Have faith."

A doctor stepped in, holding an clipborad, "Friends and family of Midorikawa Lettuce and Honda Pai?"

Ichigo rushed up to him and grabbed hold his neck, "They will make it, won't they?!" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo... Let go of the nice man." Kishu said gently.

Ichigo let go and the man stepped back, just in case.

"Ehh... Honda-san is fine but he's demanding to see Midorikawa-san. Midorikawa-san is still unconscious but Honda-san can't see Mid-

Ichigo's hand was around the doctors neck again, "Pai will see Lettuce-chan, got it?" Ichigo snarled.

The doctor nodded, fearing for his life. Ichigo let go and then the doctor led the way to Pai's room. The doctor opened the door and let Ichigo and Kishu in. Pai sat on the bed, his back to them.

"They won't let me see her." Pai stated.

"They fucking will, Pai!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Pai turned around, "Pai?"

"Well...your close to us now, so..."

"Really? They will let me see Lettuce-san?"

Ichigo nodded, "Hai."

Pai stood up and walked out of the room. Ichigo followed by Kishu. Pai looked up at the doctor.

"I want to see Lettuce-san."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." The doctor said, then he saw Ichigo's glare and quickly changed his mind, "Right this way, Honda-san."

Pai followed the doctor with Kishu and Ichigo. The young doctor opened the door and let them in. Pai was the first to walk up to Lettuce's bed, the other two hung back.

Pai looked down at Lettuce, there were wires and other stuff attached to Lettuce. Pai moved her hair out of her eyes and then leaned down. Pai placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and stepped back.

Ichigo walked up to the bed and Pai moved away.

Ichigo kneeled down, "Hello Lettuce-chan, we're all here, waiting for you to wake up. So wake up soon, ok? Pai's waiting."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

* * *

**Jazz: Another chapter finished!**

**Mew Ichigo: I hope they'll make it**

**Jazz: Yeah, so do I**

**Kisshu: Review please**


	8. Your My Purple Hair Knight

**Jazz: It might come to a shock to all of you but this is the last chapter!**

**Yun-Yun, the snowman: I'm back!**

**Jazz: -gasp- YUN-YUN!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Pai let out a sigh; Lettuce still hadn't woken up and it had been one week now. Pai stood up and picked up the dead flowers. He dropped them in the bin and looked around. There were cards from Ichigo, Kisshu and Lettuce's little friend, Uji. There was a big wolf teddy on one of the chairs. Pai looked down at Lettuce and smiled softly.

Lettuce's hair was free from it's braids. The colour had returned to her cheeks, but she was still a bit pale. Pai picked up her hand and grasped it gently in his own. He sat down and laid his arm on the bed.

"When will you wake up, Lettuce-san? Kisshu-san and Ichigo-san are worried about you... and so am I." Pai whispered.

Pai leaned forward and gently kissed Lettuce. He leaned back, and then stood up.

"I'm gonna go home, I'll be back later."

Pai walked out of the room and gently closed the door. He walked down the stairs and walked past the small cafe.

--

Pai walked into his kitchen, where his husky, Rain, sat waiting for him.

Rain jumped up to Pai and nuzzled his cheek. Pai let out a small laugh, then Rain jumped down, sitting by her food dish.

"C'mon then, let's get your tea."

Pai grabbed the box and tipped some of the dog biscuts in. Rain started to munch on them. Pai walked into the living room and sat down. He pressed a button on the controler and the news came on.

They were at the beach, crowded around something. A carmea got closer and Pai's eyes lit up in shock. It was Kyo, and he was dead.

"Early this morning, a couple found this wolf on the beach. People are saying it is a werewolf. The wolf is going to be taken away, so we can find out what it really is." The news reporter said.

Pai switched the TV off and stood up. He grabbed his coat and walked up to the door.

"I'll be back later, Rain!" Pai called, then rushed out of the house.

--

Pai walked over to the sheet. His hand was shaking, as he lifted it up and Kyo lay under it. Pai let go off the sheet and stood up. He stuck his hands in his pockets and then walked away, going to see Lettuce again.

--

There was a note from Ichigo and Kisshu, saying they had come and nothing had changed. Pai sat down and looked at Lettuce. He grasped hold of her hand.

"Please wake up, Lettuce-san. I'd be nothing without you. You... never left my side, I love you." Pai murmured.

Pai gently kissed Lettuce's hand and then stood up, gently placing her hand back down. Pai turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait," A weak voice called out.

Pai's eyes widened and he turned around, Lettuce's eyes were wide open and there was a small smile on her face. Pai walked up to the end of the bed and then pulled Lettuce forward, into a embrace. Lettuce wrapped her arms around Pai and pressed her face against his chest.

"I never thought you'd wake up." Pai whispered.

Lettuce hugged Pai tighter, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. She pulled away and placed her hands on Pai's cheeks.

"Honda-san... your my Purple Hair Knight." Lettuce whispered, blushing.

Lettuce leaned forward and pressed her lips against Pai's.

* * *

**Jazz: FINALLY! IT'S FINISHED!**

**Ichigo: No!!**

**Jazz: I might make a sequal, i'm not sure**

**Kisshu: MAKE ONE!!**

**Jazz: Geez, i'll make if anyone wants me to.**

**Kisshu, Ichigo, Lettuce: Yay!**


End file.
